


Work on the Front Line

by SifaShep



Series: Crizri's Cafe and Bakery (AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, crizri's bakery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WHATEVER PAIRING), FRONT LINE RETAIL AU- ASKED BY TATILETOTESAMAZE (on tumblr)</p><p>Running a bakery isn't glamorous, but it's all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work on the Front Line

Days at the bakery usually go like this:

The morning crowd starts at 5 AM sharp. Criz is there, ready to take down orders and fill coffee cups for the daily grind. Ashara packs the baked goods in boxes and bags, and their new culinary apprentice rings customers out at the register. It’s a careful, culinary dance. Everyone knows the steps, and although it looks chaotic, it really isn’t.

Lunch times at the bakery usually go like this:

Andronikos comes in with the ingredients from their supplier. Of course, it’s always at lunch time, poor Criz gets it with both barrels from the front _and_ the back of the store. Andi has employed the visiting Tibetan monk, Xa Lek and the hulking gym trainer Khem to haul the bags of flour. A bag occasionally bursts, and a white powdery cloud hovers over everyone’s head.

The front line is a bit more chaotic. Ashara’s on break, but Criz is still there, greeting customers. Andi helps a bit with keeping the lines orderly and entertaining the crowd through the long wait. Xa Lek stoically flips grilled cheese sandwiches, while Khem directs his loving fans’ attention to the neat pile of “CRIZRI’S BAKERY AND CAFE’’ T-shirts on the shelves. An occasional shirt, keychain or mug finds its way into an order.

A toddler wants one of Ashara’s huge homemade lollipops. Andi fetches one, much to the mother’s chagrin. But no one can deny the joy in the little one’s face. Even when the toddler takes one big slurp of the lollipop then promptly sticks the whole thing on Andi’s shirt.

Everyone laughs. Andi thinks it’s hilarious, especially when the mother gives him a look that says ‘I told you so’. Andi pays for the lollipop anyway.

And if anyone looks at Crizri at those moments, that person would catch her soft expression at her husband, maybe a bit wistful, as she glances at the squealing toddler.

Then orders are made, filled and rung up. Baked goods, sandwiches, shirts, mugs, tins of cocoa and hot chocolate and tea, lollipops and saltwater taffy and those huge gumballs that last forever.

All are sold, Crizri and the others move the line along, and no one leaves unhappy. And at the end of the day, Crizri and Andronikos close up shop and go home, more than content to spend time with each other. And they are also happy.


End file.
